


Gwaine

by djiange



Series: Frames from Movies That Were Never Made [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: Gwaine always remembers the first night he spent in Merlin's bed, with Merlin.He thinks about how Merlin rode him as he watches Gwen fixing Merlin's tie for him at the other end of the lawn.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Frames from Movies That Were Never Made [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Gwaine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frames from Movies That Were Never Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255476) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange). 



Gwaine always remembers the first night he spent in Merlin's bed, with Merlin.

He thinks about how Merlin rode him as he watches Gwen fixing Merlin's tie for him at the other end of the lawn.

To everyone's surprise, it was Merlin who proposed.

"Take care of him," said Arthur. Gwaine wanted to retort with something vindictive and acid and childish, but he only responded with a playful "Yes, Sire."

Because, what was the point to poke at it anyway? Everyone knew the truth. It was easier just pretending.

"Why didn't you say no?" Merlin spooned him on their bed later that night, lips on his nape. _You knew I was using you. You knew I did it for Arthur, to spare him the guilt._ Merlin didn't need to say it aloud.

"It would always be yes for you." Gwaine answered without moving.

"Is it worth it though?"

Gwaine opened his eyes and turned around, to let Merlin see his face.

"I'm like neither princess nor you, Merls. I don't mind being the moth flying into flames. It is already more than enough to be your second best."

He meant it, really.

Merlin looks up from Gwen and sees Gwaine. He smiles in a way that people who will be happily married do. Gwaine nods to him, smiling back.

Gwaine always remembers their first night.

He whispered "come with me" as them came together.

Merlin abruptly sat up at the edge of the bed, trying to calm down, shaking after the overstimulation from his orgasm. Gwaine followed him, holding his wrist in a soothing touch and arm wrapping his waist.

Gwaine wanted to say it again. _Come with me._ Just like he wanted to put marks above Merlin's throat. He wanted a lot of things.

But he didn't. He never did.

They sat in silence until Gwaine put his forehead on Merlin's shoulder, and Merlin caressed his hair.


End file.
